


claiming the queen

by moonla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Manipulation, Matchmaking, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Smol hinata, one tiny reference to a blowjob, purposefully evoking jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonla/pseuds/moonla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story in which Tsukishima touches something that belongs to Kageyama and subsequently pisses him off. With some kissing thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	claiming the queen

**Author's Note:**

> This has to have been done a 100 times before but hey- I like me a bit of jealousy ;)

“So you’re saying … the sun orbits the earth?” Hinata asked, brows furrowed. 

“Yes dumbass, of course it does", replied Kageyama, scratching his head as if still unsure.

“I dunno Kageyama, that doesn’t sound right to me – don’t you always do awful in your physics tests?”

“No, no I don’t. Well maybe not the best… stupid Hinata, like you can say anything – I’ve seen your scores, they’re in the single digits!”

“Hey! Well at least I didn’t say earthquakes were caused by too many people jumping at the same time!”

“Shut up! You … you… idiot face.”

“Man, you still suck at insults.”

Hinata paled as he saw Kageyama prepare to attack: grabbing him in a headlock and demanding an apology, struggling to contain the thrashing orange haired boy. Hinata let out a ‘gwahhh’ and elbowed Kageyama in the ribs. 

“Those idiots”,

Tsukishima drawled, adjusting his glasses in a purposefully haughty manner.

“Dancing around each other- why can’t they just get it over with and admit it?

“Admit what?”

Queried Yamaguchi: doe eyes peering up at Tsukishima with honest curiosity, only to frown when Tsukishima got a sly, scheming smirk on his face.

“No, no, no- Tsuki don’t do it! Whatever you’re planning please don’t…”

Yamaguchi came to a stop and watched Tsukishima stalk towards Hinata, who was now crouched down practicing a receive, as if hunting down prey.

“This will only end badly.” 

Muttered Yamaguchi, nervously watching the scene unfold.

Tsukishima slid up behind Hinata, plastered all 188 cm of himself along Hinata’s back and whispered, 

“hey”,

causing Hinata to jump about six feet into the air. Tsukishima placed one long arm lazily around Hinata’s shoulders and leaned into say,

“relax. I’m just here to teach you a bit about receiving- considering you’re so terrible at it.”

Hinata opened his mouth as if to protest, only to close it with an anxious giggle. Tsukishima smiled with almost evil glee and clasped his hands purposefully around Hinata’s dainty hips.

“Umm… urr…Tsukishima? W-what are you doing?”

Hinata stammered, cheeks going obscenely red. 

“Teaching you how to receive of course”,

the taller boy purred, hips resting flush against Hinata’s ass- sinking down in the mimic of a gentle grind. The shorter boy gulped, and scrambled to get out of Tsukishima’s hold; letting out a squeal when his ass was dragged back towards Tsukishima’s crotch area with what could only be described as a thrust.  
Tsukishima’s smile grew as he locked eyes with Kageyama from across the room, who was now squeezing a volleyball so hard it was going concave.

“I feel sorry for that volleyball”, Yamaguchi tittered, gnawing on his bottom lip. 

The blond boy raised his eyebrows, as if in challenge, and slowly brought his long fingers to the hem of Hinata’s shorts, playing with the edge. Kageyama’s glare turned murderous: face turning a rage induced red and hands continuing to squash the ball as if it was Tsukishima’s smug head.

“What… no … um- stop. Why are you?”

Hinata stuttered, shifting uncomfortably in the larger boys grip. Tsukishima ignored this, palm flattening to rub softly up and down Hinata’s quivering thigh, eyes gazing intently at Karasuno’s setter, who currently looked like he was going to brutally axe murder the smirking boy and dance on his grave. Kageyama shook his head once, taking one step towards the pair. Tsukishimas eyes lit up with obvious deviance and curled his hand up, gently brushing something that made Hinata go ridged and let out a shocked gasp.

That was also the moment that Kageyama promptly lost his shit.

Kageyama stomped towards them, eyes blazing as if they held the fires of hell.

“He’s going to kill me!”

Hinata squeaked, raising his arms as if to protect himself.

“Kill you? No. Probably the opposite to what you’re thinking.”

Tsukishima huffed, keeping his grip on the now shaking boy. Finally reaching them, Kageyama grabbed one of Hinata’s raised hands and tugged, causing him to tumble out of the blond haired boys grip.

“Don’t you ever touch him again.”

Kageyama snarled, scowling fiercely at Tsukishima.

“Not even if I have to? Or on accident? There needs to be a foot of space between us at all times does there? You’re not his owner.”

“You little shit.”

“Little? I think you’ll find I’m rather big actually. Just ask the shrimp.” 

Kageyama shot a glance down at Hinata, who was currently clinging to his hand for dear life, and sighed in anger. Suddenly, he twisted around: dragging the smaller boy along with him, ignoring any and all of his protests.

“Looks like the king has claimed his queen.”

Tsukishima called, hips cocked to the side.

“Fuck off, you dinosaur wanker.”

The black haired boy spat, throwing an arm around Hinata and steering him out of the gym.

“You know I think Kageyama has gotten better at insults.” 

Murmured Yamaguchi, taking a cautious step towards the glowering blocker.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Tsuki.”

Outside of the gym Karasuno’s setter sat with his head in his hands; despairing over what had become of his hopeless crush- when had he become so possessive? Hinata watched him mumble nonsense into his hands and then, fed up with whatever the hell was going on, poked him in the cheek.

“Hey. Hey asshole. What are you doing? Dragging me out of volleyball practice and just sitting there. Tsukishima was being weird yeah but… he was just helping me to receive- at least I think that was what he was doing…”

Kageyama finally reared his head: eyes wide and confused and muttered,

“but you’re mine.”

“What? I can’t hear you if you mumble like that stupid.”

Hinata said, leaning in closer. Kageyama grabbed him suddenly, shook him twice and yelled,   
“you’re mine dumbass! No one else is allowed to touch you.”

Hinata flushed a bright red, stuttering helplessly, and took a step back. Kageyama, realising what he said, sunk his head back into his hands and pondered the possibility that the ground would open up and swallow him- saving him from his embarrassment.  
While Kageyama began to contemplate suicide, the shorter boy sat down tentatively next to him, eyes averted. Delicately: as if approaching a wounded animal, Hinata placed one soft, small hand over Kageyama’s and squeezed.

“Does that mean you’re mine too?”

Hinata whispered, peering up at Kageyama with a muted blush, affection radiating off of him. Kageyama could only watch as the other boy leaned in, placing a sweet and chaste kiss on his rosy cheeks. The black haired boy inhaled sharply; wrapping one arm around Hinata’s waist – the other delving into those ginger tresses he had longed to feel.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah.”

Hinata replied breathlessly, eyes locked onto Kageyama’s approaching lips.

Softly, their lips met, Hinata’s eyelids fluttering closed. Kageyama’s remained open, unable to look away from Hinata’s blissful expression. They kissed for thousands of seconds; arms winding around each other till you couldn’t tell where one of them ended and the other began, hands greedily exploring each other. Shifting , Kageyama slipped one hand up Hinata’s t-shirt, rubbing soft circles on his stomach that made Hinata gasp quietly into Kageyama’s mouth. Gently- as if asking for permission- Kageyama’s tongue prodded against the smaller boys lips. Moaning , Hinata opened his mouth, allowing Kageyama to curl his tongue softly against his, kissing him deeply till the other boy was clasping Kageyama’s shoulder in desperation. 

“Kageyama.”

Hinata murmured breathlessly against the other boys lips, red cheeks darkening further. Suddenly, Kageyama dragged him onto his lap- so that Hinata’s ass rested on his thighs. Hesitantly- as if expecting protest- Kageyama slipped his hand down to Hinata’s ass, squeezing gently. In reply, Hinata only bit Kageyama’s bottom lip, sliding his tongue back inside. Letting out a low moan, Kageyama began to massage his ass, kissing him all the while. Both boys began to subconsciously grind against each other; Hintata squirming in Kageyama’s lap, small hands buried in the taller boys hair.

“If we don’t stop soon… I’m gonna get...”

Hinata gasped, sliding his lips away from the taller boys.

“I know.”

Kageyama muttered, sliding Hinata away from his groin and gently rubbing his back.

“I just didn’t want anyone to come looking for us and see...”

“I understand dumbass.”

Kageyama stammered, trying to hide his obviously red face. Hinata tilted forward: eyes sparkling with mirth, and placed a small kiss on Kageyama’s nose.

“This means we’re boyfriends now, right?”

Hinata asked eagerly, looking up at Kageyama with a hopeful expression.

“Of course we are. You’re mine and I’m yours remember. I’m never going to let anyone touch you again, especially not that asshole.” 

Giggling uncontrollably, Hinata curled into Kageyama’s arms, the taller boy smiling bashfully as he placed a fond kiss on the smaller boys forehead. 

OMAKE

Yamaguchi sat on Tsukishima’s bed, idly toying with the hem of his shirt. Tsukishima, sitting across the room with headphones on was putting away his homework.

“Tsuki?”

Yamaguchi called hesitantly, rubbing his legs to relieve some of his nervousness.

“Hmm?”

“Earlier- I know you were just trying to make Kageyama jealous but... um… it seemed like you were sort of um... well anyway, do you- do you like Hinata?”

Yamaguchi asked: averting his eyes and gnawing on his lip, eyes sad and body curled up as if to protect itself.

“What, that dumbass? No way. I just wanted to see the kings head boil. But I know I shouldn’t of gone that far- done that to you.”

Tsukishima said, taking off his headphones and placing himself between Yamaguchi’s legs- softly stroking the tender skin of his thigh.

“It’s okay Tsuki.”

“But it’s not.”

“Sorry Tsuki.”

“No I should be sorry. Look, I’ll make it up to you.”

Tsukishima breathed, looking up at Yamaguchi with half lidded eyes, reaching forward to take off the freckled boys shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like anime and boys kissing follow me on Instagram- @nohomo_sohomo


End file.
